


Take It Slow

by theragingstorm



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/pseuds/theragingstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many good things about Yuletide. The hustle and bustle surrounding the season is not one of them. Anna and Kristoff had been longing for some time together, and they fully intended to take advantage of it when they did get some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I cannot do PWP.

In the beginning of December, Arendelle was always a sight to see. Snow had already fallen thick, and the mountains were like a craggy white picture frame around the kingdom. Lights shone from the houses, and their occupants were wrapped up in furs and sweaters as they bustled about the town on their normal business. The marketplace was filled with stands selling curios and presents while vendors hawked steaming drinks and roasted nuts. One of the customers in particular was shopping for gifts for his loved ones; which was not unusual. What was unusual was how much he was bickering with that particular stall's owner.

" _Fifty?_ " he yelled. "For one lousy _necklace?_ Do I _look_ like I'm made of money to you?"

"Oh, please," the man running the stall snapped impatiently. He was wearing so many layers of clothing that he rather looked like he should be knocking down giant bowling pins. " _Everybody_ knows who you are. The queen and princess throw so much cash at you you could buy your own private island; so don't talk to _me_ about how you're tight on money."

Kristoff jabbed the man in the chest with his finger.

"Every single krona I own I _earned._ And don't you _dare_ imply that Anna and Elsa play favorites."

The stall owner had the nerve to laugh.

"You're the heir of Arendelle's lover! And you expect me to believe that she _doesn't_ give you everything you could possibly want, while the rest of us struggle to get by every day?"

"I work just as hard as any of you thick-headed libertarian idiots!" Kristoff bellowed.

People were now beginning to turn and stare.

"I have a job, a job that is my life. And I told you to leave Anna out of this! She doesn't even know where I am, and I'm sorry that it's hard for you to get along, but your problems not her fault!"

The stall owner's face suddenly morphed from scornful to confused.

"How does she not know where you are? She's your lover, isn't she?"

Kristoff opened his mouth, but found himself at a loss for words. The truth was, he'd barely seen Anna at all recently. Ever since December had arrived, preparations for Yuletide had taken over palace life; indeed, life for everyone in Arendelle. She and Elsa had been even busier than usual with what seemed like a thousand different things to do, and neither sister had been able to see him very much. He'd been spending most of his time recently with Sven, or trying his best to get engaged in the season too. He told himself that it wasn't so bad; and if this had happened a month ago, it wouldn't have been. But now, he missed Anna even more than he normally would have.

"That's none of your business what Anna knows and doesn't know about me," Kristoff snapped. "The point is, your jewelry is too expensive for me, especially for what it is."

The good news, he'd successfully distracted the stall owner from his relationship issues. The bad news, now the stall owner was _really_ angry.

" _For what it is?_ " he shouted, outraged.

A lot of passerby were definitely staring now.

"This is the finest quality handworked silver in all of Norway! If you think that it isn't--"

"It's definitely not."

The stall owner's round face was now beginning to resemble a bowl of currant jelly.

"How dare you bastard monarchy's lapdog insult my work! If that's what you think of these masterpieces, then you can--"

"Yeah, I know," Kristoff replied in boredom even as he began to walk away. "Shove something sharp up my arse. I've heard it all before."

"I hope your princess chops your balls off with a rusty knife!" the stall owner screamed after him. A few shocked women clapped hands over their children's ears, and others just rolled their eyes while looking disgusted.

 _"You really don't get into the spirit of the season,"_ Sven commented as Kristoff headed back to his empty sleigh.

" _You_ try being festive when you're being ripped off over cheap jewelry," Kristoff grumbled. "Let's head back to the castle."

 _"Good idea,"_ the reindeer replied as they headed across the icy cobblestone roads. _"I'm hungry."_

"You're always hungry."

_"And you're always thinking about Anna, but I don't give you a hard time over it."_

Kristoff glared at his friend over the top of his sleigh.

"That is incredibly untrue, and none of your business."

_"It was none of your business the time Olaf and I took your sled to harvest ice for you, but you still had an aneurysm over it."_

"OF COURSE I DID! IT'S _MY_ SLED! ANNA GAVE IT TO--"

He stopped yelling when he realized what was about to come out of his mouth.

 _"Aaaaand you just proved my earlier point,"_ Sven replied with a smug toss of his head.

Groaning, Kristoff pulled up in front of the castle gates. The usual guards were posted there, and they saluted when they saw him.

"Afternoon, sir," they greeted him in unison.

"Afternoon, officers. All hail the monarchy."

"All hail," they replied formally, the way they always did. But one of them added,

"Perhaps it may be rude to hail yourself, sir."

"Joseff," hissed his companion.

"What?"

Kristoff gaped at the guard.

"I'm not monarchy."

"Not yet. But I'm sure you'll be eventually."

"Joseff!"

Despite his doubts and worries, Kristoff couldn't help grinning.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Joseff saluted. His partner slapped himself on the forehead.

Still grinning, Kristoff put Sven and his sled away in the castle stables and headed up into the castle. Intending to retire to his room and take a long hot bath, he headed up to the top floor and ran into the queen.

"Oh!" He was surprised, but definitely not upset, to see her. "Hi, Elsa."

"Hi, Kristoff," she replied warmly, her clear-winter-sky-blue eyes crinkling up at the corners.

"How's running the kingdom?"

"About the same as usual. The lord of Rosengard wants me to lower the draft age for Arendelle's military. There's a shortage of timber in the valleys again. A Sami boy was killed in a fight with one of the guards and his family is demanding recompense."

Kristoff whistled sympathetically.

"That bad, huh?"

Elsa shrugged lightly.

"Nothing I can't handle." But her expression became more serious. "However...I do have a more personal problem."

"What, did Olaf try to start a one-snowman band with kitchen utensils again?"

She gave a very unladylike snort.

"Huh, I wish. This is...this is about Anna."

Immediately, Kristoff's worries came flooding back.

"Is she okay?"

Elsa sighed.

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean, she's not sick or anything, but she seems upset lately. And she won't tell me what's wrong."

 _That_ was definitely worrying. Anna told her sister _everything,_ even the stuff Elsa didn't want to know.

"What could possibly be so bad that she wouldn't tell _you?_ "

"I told you, I don't know," Elsa groaned, running her fingers through her hair. "But I was thinking that maybe she would tell you--"

" _Me?_ "

"People tell their lovers things that they may not tell anyone else," she explained, as matter-of-fact as if she were talking about the weather. But Kristoff could see the strain in her shoulders and the desperation in her eyes. "So...please? Could you try to talk to my sister?"

Feigning nonchalance, he nodded in agreement.

Her back straightened and she became the queen again.

"Very well. Go."

The word barely left her mouth before he took off down the hallway. It didn't take him long to find Anna's room; and as usual, the door was already cracked open.

Kristoff carefully stepped inside. Her room was, he thought, one of the most chaotic places he'd ever seen. Clothes, cosmetics, and other nameless female junk lay scattered all across the expensive carpet. The bookshelves, instead of holding books, were cluttered with knickknacks all fighting for space. Of course, her bed was unmade as well. And it was on the tangle of blankets that Anna lay, staring up at the ceiling and looking uncharacteristically dejected.

"You okay there, feistypants?" he asked as he walked over. Her bed springs creaked faintly as he sat down.

Anna shifted her position and blew her bangs out of her eyes. Afternoon sun shone through her window and glinted off the ever-present pendant resting on her clavicle.

"I miss you Kristoff," she mumbled after a few moments of silence.

He blinked in surprise.

"I mean, I _see_ you and stuff, and that's great. And it's almost Yuletide, and that's great too, cause it's my favorite holiday. But everyone's so _busy_ lately, we haven't gotten any, you know, time to ourselves."

Kristoff immediately understood what she meant, and could feel his face heat up. But he already knew that she was right. Their first time making love had only been a few weeks ago, and almost immediately afterwards, everyone had gotten caught up in the frenzy of the coming holiday. How many times had they been intimate since then? Twice? Three times?

"And when we _do_ get some privacy," Anna continued, "we can't even take our time and enjoy ourselves."

That was also true. Their last time had been up against the wall of a broom closet while Anna was in between meetings about the Yule Ball and Winter Festival. Neither of them had even come yet when Elsa had come down that hallway calling for her sister.

"So obviously I can't talk to Elsa about this, because first of all it would just be weird and second of all I don't want to make her feel bad. It's not her fault there's so much stuff going on right now. But anyway, now that we both have a break--"

"You want to have sex again," Kristoff finished. "But you want us to have enough time to be able to savor it."

Her dejected expression broke, and she grinned up at him.

"In a word: oh yeah."

"That's two words."

"Shut up and kiss me Kristoffer."

Obliging, he bent down and kissed her, lingering for a moment or two on her lips before she gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him down over her. For a good minute or so, they stayed like that, kissing gently. Kristoff found himself acutely aware of everything in the room: the dust motes hanging in the air that had been accented by the sunlight, the lingering scent of Elsa's musky perfume, the faint taste of sugar in Anna's mouth. If somebody had asked him to name every single thing he could sense, he would've been there all day.

Kissing Anna was always pleasant. What sort of pleasant it was -- whether gentle and chaste or hot and addictive -- tended to depend on their moods at the time. Right now, he could feel the familiar burn of want begin in the pit of his belly, but it wasn't fierce enough that he couldn't wait for it a while longer.

One inch at a time, he began to trace his lips down down her throat. He could feel her pulse pounding against his mouth, her voice box rising and falling with every swallow she took. He went farther down her neck, all the way down to the neckline of her dress. After sparing a light kiss for the freckles on her collarbone, he paused and looked up at Anna. She smirked obnoxiously at him.

"Still don't know how to undress a lady?" she teased.

"Shut up," Kristoff grumbled. "I'll get the hang of your dresses. Someday."

Anna laughed. Within the time it had taken her to give a few practiced twitches of her fingers, the front of her dress fell open and down around her hips. Carelessly, she pulled the dress down her legs and tossed it over onto the floor. Clad only in her thin white shift, she lay back on the bed and shivered a little.

"Are you cold?"

"Don't worry about it," she assured him before pulling the tangle of thick blankets up over the both of them. Buried under the heavy layers of fabric, she blinked her huge blue eyes up at him like a curious owl.

A rush of warm affection washed over Kristoff's heart even as he began to harden. _Why_ had he decided to wear these tight trousers anyway?

He tugged his own shirt, boots, and socks off before letting them join the mess on the floor. He was reaching to untie the drawstring on his trousers too when he was hit by a flash of inspiration.

"Kristoff?"

Anna lifted the front half of her body clear of the blankets and leaned forward. The front of her shift gaped open, and he swallowed hard as the throbbing in his groin grew more intense.

Ignoring it as best he could, Kristoff asked carefully,

"Anna...I'm uh, not sure what it's called, but...would it be alright with you if I...use my mouth?"

Anna looked confused.

"I mean, um...on your sex?"

Her eyes grew wider.

"Oh! Oh. Sure! We've got plenty of time. And I've been kinda curious about how that would feel anyway. So, why not?"

Satisfied, he slipped his hand under the blankets and ran it across her leg. At first he felt soft warm skin and crisp fabric before moving his hand so that he could feel the coarse thatch of curls and the hot wetness below her hips.

Kristoff closed his eyes before moving under the blankets. With only a little bit of squirming and fidgeting on both sides, he finally managed to position his head between her legs. Tentatively, he touched his tongue to her sweltering center.

Above, Anna gasped and her body stiffened. That alone was enough to make him want to keep going, but he'd also decided that he enjoyed the taste of her. A little strange, but surprisingly good.

Kristoff kept lapping her up, running his tongue over the hot folds of her center as she whimpered and shrieked above him. A crick developed in his neck, but just afterwards he discovered her clitoris. When that happened, he was rewarded with a ecstatic scream that was probably heard in Corona.

With her cries of joy to guide him on, it wasn't long before his mouth filled with a final surge of wetness. Licking his lips and wiping them on the back of his hand, he lifted his head from under the covers and looked at Anna. She was already panting and sweating, but a blissful smile had also spread across her face.

"Remind me to let you do that on a regular basis," she murmured huskily.

Kristoff smiled too.

"So it was as much fun for you as it was for me?"

"Oh, I dunno, I'd _maybe_ say that it was...totally _amazing._ "

As soon as she was done talking, she threw off her shift and stretched forward to untie the drawstring of his trousers. His hands rested over her own, and together they slid the trousers off.

Kristoff exhaled, relieved to be free. He shifted himself closer so that their noses nearly touched, and each others' breathing ghosted over their skin. Their eyes remained locked.

"Sure you want this?"

"Yes."

"Ready?"

A single nod.

He gently gripped her hips and slid inside of her. She was still impossibly hot and wet and pulsing as powerfully as her heartbeat. But her face was full of love, and now he could finally enjoy her again.

They kissed as they made love, with their hips rising and falling in a steady beat. They rolled over, tangling the blankets like fishing nets around their legs as they continued to rock against each other. Both of them moving in sync as slow and steady as waves breaking on a beach.

Time blurred. When they finally both came down from their highs, neither was sure whether it had taken hours or minutes.

Sleepy and satisfied, the young lovers nestled together under their warm covers. Outside, snowflakes began to drift down again as the sun sank toward the horizon.

"You okay?"

"Am I ever not okay?"

"You know what I mean."

"Of course I'm okay. More than okay. I feel...well, I feel so happy I could melt."

"Well, I'm glad you are."

A little while of quiet passed.

"Is Elsa going to miss you anytime soon?"

"Eh. She'll get over it."

Kristoff chuckled softly and snuggled in closer to her.

 

"Your Majesty," one of the council members said sharply, glaring at the queen. "Why is Princess Anna not here?"

Bored, Elsa inspected her nails.

"Should she be?"

"Yes, certainly. It is in the princess's best interests to be involved in the planning of the Yule Ball," sniffed another.

"And why is that?"

"The ball attracts nobility and royalty from all over Europe," chimed in a third. "Many fine young men attend. Her Highness could very well find herself a good suitor."

Elsa started checking the nails on her other hand.

"Mmm, that _would_ be nice...except that she already has one."

The council members exchanged long-suffering looks. _Why_ wouldn't this woman listen to some masculine logic for once?

"Do you mean that...ice man?" the first man said, as if talking about something his cat had left on the doorstep. "Your Majesty, you and the princess must realize, he is not fit for her. She needs to find a good husband of her own rank; a man who can temper her inborn wildness, not...foster it."

Instead of losing her temper the way she might've if these men had _any_ sort of influence on Anna's life, Elsa merely looked up and smiled.

"I doubt it, Councilor."

"And why is that, Your Majesty?"

She got up from her seat and headed towards the window. The snow was falling thickly now, and she watched the wild flakes flurry towards the earth. It was a few moments before the young queen replied.

"Because she's with her true love."

 

\--Fin--


End file.
